


Flashing Lights

by Tokikoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, How do I tag?, M/M, More tags to be added, OOC/ Out of Character, Tsuki Centric, gomen tsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokikoyo/pseuds/Tokikoyo
Summary: He could try to be more open, and he was- slowly. If he had enough time, to see the rest of his family, to make new friends. To realize who he was. But who ever has that, motive.Or basically I wrote some sadness. I’m sorry for your mental health, and my writing style.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, If people actually read this, that’s great. Soooooo, I’m a big sucker for Kurootsukki and I just love peoples’ reactions. So that means, I like to write some characters out of character sometimes(most of the times). So I kinda made tsuk tsuk more open and willing as you’ll see. I may change this and I don’t know if people actually want me to continue it. So let me know. And uh yeah, its kinda sad.  
> -Toki

One of the newest pop songs played softly into his ears. Tsukishima was stuck on a bus full of other teenagers, also known as Karasuno’s volleyball club. They were headed to Tokyo for a couple of days for practice matches. He shifted in his seat trying to find a more comfortable position. As he shifted around he noticed that Yamaguchi had fallen asleep. As he watched he saw the slow rise and fall of his chest.

He glanced around looking for a different distraction, he saw Ennoshita asleep. Okay that's normal… wait, he snickered pulling out his phone from his pocket. Sorry senpai, but you never know. He snapped the photo making sure the flash was off, because some people were intalects. 

The photo had consisted of Tanaka sleeping soundly with his head over Ennoshita and Ennoshita resting his head on Tanaka’s shoulder.

Looking back outside he sighed as his music changed to the next song. The trees and mountains rushed past them, after all it was 5 am and they were taking the back roads. It was also for once quiet, crazy right? Since more than three people on the team had an unnecessary amount of energy, it was never really quiet. Finally finding a position he found sustainable for sleep he closed his eyes and drifted off into a quiet slumber.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke to the faint screeching sound from the breaks of the old bus. As the bus pulled to a stop he looked outside, “Nekoma Highschool”. His heart had skipped a beat when he realized that even through the window, he made exact eye contact with their captain, Kuroo Tetsurou.

It was no surprise that he quickly turned his head away to hide the faint brush or blush that had spread across his cheekbones. This morning he did a good job suppressing his feelings, last time they had face timed he kept himself calm and cool. But face to face-No, Not even facing each other he was still nervous.

“You okay Tsuki,” Yamaguchi asked, his head tilting slightly to the side, and his face had a worried expression.

“It’s nothing,” he replied, quick and short, nothing more.

Their coach called them to get off the bus after a long wake up call. Some people, aka Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka were awake and looked like they didn’t just sit through a 6 hour long bus ride. Otherwise basically everyone else were on a scale of looking absolutely dead- Ennoshita, Asahi, Daichi, and oh my what a surprise Tsukishima too! To others just a bit disheveled.

As they got off the bus the opposing team greeted them, he just stood there next to Yamaguchi calm and quiet. It was a comfortable, practiced silence. 

“TSUUUUKEEEE,” Lev screeched as he ran over to them leaving Hinata with Kenma.

Tsukishima’s face immediately scrunched up as he got tackled for no apparent reason by Lev all the while Yamaguchi stood there, his face having an emotion between confused and concerned.

“Now in what mind do you have thinking that this is what I need right now, and why?” He snapped as he pushed the long legged teen off him, dusting himself.

Lev seemed to deflate as he got an icy glare from the other, “I was dared, and I missed you after all.” He stood up offering a hand, Tsukishima took it. “You helped me with my homework and test, soooooooo. I thought you needed a big thank you hug!”

As he got up he noticed that both teams were looking at them. He decided to ignore as the scene died down, yes it was true, he did help him with studying. But it wasn’t a lot that he did, he just explained to him about how he could learn history and understand it. And yeah, he did help him prepare for a science test, but it was beneficial for him too.

As Karasuno grabbed their bags he got nudged by their vice captain, “Sooo, you must be making friends,” he teased, throwing Tsuki a ‘look’.

“Aaaaand,” he played along with Sugawara’s tendencies, “you’re making out with Daichi in the storage room.” he smirked, as he watched Suga’s playful expression die down and walked away.

“Boo!” He jumped glaring in the direction of the voice. Kuroo, Fucking, Tetsurou. Lord have mercy on him because he knows that he’ll be getting more than one heart attack today.

“Why,” Kei groaned, looking quite displeased.

“Because he’s trash,” another voice came from behind him, he turned to be faced with their setter.

“Kozume-san, I didn’t see you there,” he said, looking quite confused as to why he would talk with him and not Hinata.

“Kenma.” 

“Okay.” 

“How do you too exchange singular words and understand, aaand have a conversation,” Kuroo groaned as he looked between the two both just staring at him. Then at each other, then back at him.

“It's easier.” Kenma said, with a deadpan then turning back to his game.

“So Tsukki -”

“Tsukishima” he interjected with a glare.

“So Tsuki,” the other sighed, “how have you been?”

“Tired.”

“Okay you have to be more specific.”

“No he doesn’t.” Kenma sighed. Still focused on his game, Kuroo gave him a disapproving look but quickly turned to Tsuki. To explain the feeling Kuroo felt, he would probably say his heart exploded. From that small comment Kenma made, Tsuki had giggled, Giggled. And oh god, his eyes and nose scrunched up and he smiled, that small moment had blessed him.

Returning to earth he slightly shook his head, “Well Kenma, I happen to disagree,” he snarked. A sly smile forming on his face.

“Well Kuroo,” Tsukishima teased, “I happen to agree with Kenma-senpai.”

Kuroo just gave him a shocked look, Kenma snickered, “I’m starting to like this first year,”  
He smiled looking away from his game, and that was, a lot, especially from Kenma. Kuroo knew him for so long and this was great, he was opening up, and so was Tsuki! Today’s going great.

“Wait,” Tsukishima stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Seeing that they acknowledged him he continued. “Why do you call Kenma 'senpai’ and not me?”

“I’m supposed too?” He gave him an innocent look, as if it was a legitimate question. Kenma just smiled in his direction.

“I don't think so Kuroo, Tsukishima-kun-” He began, acting as if this was some English discussion.

“Do you think, you need to?” he asked “sweetly,” cocking his head to the side, and giving him full attention. God I could deal with Kenma being sassy, but another sass, and he’s a Professional in sass, Jesus take the wheel.

“Oh Noo, Kenma-senpai,” he saw Kenma slightly shift, not used to the honorifics, “I don’t think he would ever deserve it,” he smiled, it was faking innocence, absolutely not either of them. Kuroo, deciding to play along, pretended to look like his heart was smashed, and just crushed into two. Both started giggling, Kenma placing his hand on Tsuki’s shoulder and squeezing lightly. Tsuki covered his mouth with his hand.

Apparently his face didn’t match the picture of hurt he wanted. Judging by the two reactions. 

“Your face,” Tsukishima spurted, and just couldn’t keep talking. Kenma took over.

“Your acting skills are almost as bad as your hair,” Kenma sighed. Kuroo just gave him a shocked look, Kenma snickered, “I really do like this first year, can we switch him for Lev?”

Kuroo just sighed shaking his head.

“ALLRIGHT BOYS,” their coaches called in unison and everyone gathered around them directing their attention to their teachers. “We’re going to drop off the bags at the Inn, which is just a half a mile from here then we’ll be going somewhere for breakfast.” Coach Nekomata announced.

Everyone started to walk in their group, both teams talking to each other, Tsukishima decided that the other two’s company was enjoyable and joined them walking. They were at the back of the group. Kenma’s eyes were trained on his game but walked beside Tsuki.

The tall blond was in between both of them and even though they weren’t talking to each other he was comfortable. Near the back everything was white noise.

“Hey Tsuki,” Kuroo began, Tsukishima sighing.

“What?” he asked, his tone a little more icy than he meant.

“You keep shifting your bag. Can I carry it for you?” he offered holding out his hand.

“It's okay,” he started to protest but Kenma nudged him. He turned his attention to the bottle blond.

“He’ll just keep insisting,” Kenma sighed, his eyes never leaving the game even as they were walking and talking.

“Okay, thank you Kuroo-san” he passed his bag over to the other, “Just please,” he tugged at his fingers “be careful, there’s some important stuff in there.”

“Okay, Tsuki,” he said, flashing him a sincere smile. 

“Hey Kuroo, come on over,” Another teammate called from the front of the group. Waving their hand and signalling him over. Kuroo looked at the two blonds walking next to him quietly, and sighed.

“Aight,” he called back to the other person. “Hey you two,” 

“Mm?” Tsukishima hummed turning to him. Looking at him through his glasses. Cute he thought.

“I'ma goin to go talk to the others, don't drag to far behind,”

“Okay, have fun,” Kenma waved his free hand, he had a free hand, Tsukishima thought,-shooing Kuroo away. Kuroo laughed and left the two to themselves.

Tsukishima pulled on his fingers as he walked a little nervously, but then it died down. I joked with Kenma-san, we're on a relative level, he tolerates me, and he's nice. He doesn't talk too much, he’s funny, and over all a decent person. He looked over to Kenma’s game in their hands.

It was some type of RPG. They turned a corner following the group. He was in a forest fighting some type of monster- wait, I recognize that game that's “Midnight Monster?” he asked, accidentally voicing his thoughts. Oh shit… 

“You know that game?” Kenma asked after saving his game after returning to his ‘house’.

“Yeah, I play it with my brother, ” he spoke, slowly, a little hesitant.

He remembered that night his brother came home from university. Akiteru had been trying to get closer to Kei, he had missed the emotions and closeness of his younger brother. So he was trying, and Kei would put in effort too… most of the time. 

“Really?” Kenma asked. They were walking across a crosswalk. He was a couple steps behind Kenma. Then they heard shouting to run. It was silly they were almost halfway across the street.

But then time seemed to slow down. He saw panic across his teammate’s face. Someone was holding Yamaguchi by the waist, keeping him constrained. He saw Kuroo beginning to run towards them, his face was a mix of emotions, he seemed, Scared?

Then he heard a honk, in less than a second he realized what was happening, lunging forward he pushed Kenma into Kuroo’s arms. Kenma had turned in the process he was safe was all Tsukishima knew until he felt a quick flash of pain, burning into his side until his whole world went dark. 

A huge crunch reverberated. His body skidded across the ground into the middle of the intersection. He didn’t get up, his chest wasn’t moving, he wasn’t breathing.


	2. Is this the Ending or Beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I saw some medical stuff, and if I say what it is and don’t really follow up on the actual symptoms please remember that I failed science and health! So I apologize, and thank you so much for your support with leaving comments. I haven’t edited this so is you find mistakes that’s because my dumb ass was too lazy. Love ya’ll and hope you like it!  
> -Tokikoyo

“KEEEIIII,” Yamaguchi yelled, lashing out of his constraints and ran over to his best friend. He was sobbing as fat tears ran down his face. He kneeled in front of the blond and stared, trying to hold on to hope that it’ll be okay.

*Warning graphic descriptions of gore/injury, read if comfortable.* (Not really but still)

To say that Tsukishima was hurt, while it would be correct, no one would be able to expect this. During the hit his shirt had ridden up his torso slightly, showing off the scrapes scattering his bruised skin. The blood was starting to trickle down, staining his jersey.

His head was the bigger problem, during the crash it was evident that his body was hit and then flung into the intersection. But when he was dragged by gravity his head had banged against the heated concrete. Just in the beginning of his hairline was a gash that was spewing out blood and dancing down across the features of his face.

Kai had picked up his phone and called an ambulance as Suga slowly walked over to Yamaguchi. “Y-yamaguchi,” he trembled, kneeling down next to him trying to avoid Tsukishima with his gaze.

He grasped his shoulder, shaking it lightly, Yamaguchi turned. “We need to step away from the scene,” he hiccuped a couple times during the claim. He needs to stay calm, he needs to be a reassurance to his kohai (younger people), he needs to be strong.

Suga flashed a small smile as tears silently fell down his face. Yamaguchi just stared back at him. He looked wrecked, his eyes were all red and puffy, he was as pale as a bored and his nose was congested. But what made Sugawara flinch from seeing him was the look in his eyes.

His eyes had lost the same twinkle, his eyes didn’t have the admiration and determination like before. He looked done, just as willing to join Tsukishima, laying still on the ground, berated in injuries.

His hair became illuminated in the flashing colours of red and blue, as sirens wailed, implying the approach of help. He slowly got up, trembling all the while the ER workers surrounded the body and walked away back to the team leaning on Suga.

Kenma had passed out and was now being carried by Kuroo, it had taken him a while after sobbing and hyperventilating about how it was his fault. 

“Let's go sit down,” Daichi said once everyone was together, Ukai and Tadeka had went with the ambulance and left the teams to Daichi and Kuroo. But it seemed that it would mostly be Daichi leading. They all just nodded and walked in silence to the Inn.

At the hospital

It had been a painstakingly long two hours before the two teachers got any news. He was alive, He. Was. Alive! Thank god for newer technology, but then, it was that technology that did this to him. 

Tadeka had cried in relief after finding out that he was still breathing. He had clenched Ukais shirt and sobbed out of a mixture of feelings, relief and pain. But with this small victory, there was a catch.

He was in a coma.

They had estimated that it wouldn’t be that long, maybe two or three days, which was extremely short, especially for a car accident, but they’re taking the small glimmers of hope they can get.

“So, Tsukishima Kei, has been hit by a car, resulting in a short coma,” the doctor began, “But, he also has three broken ribs and may have some memory loss, also known as ‘amnesia’.”

Ukai caught his breath short, “how intense do you think the amnesia will be?” he asked, a slight tremble in his throat.

This is bad, we had already called the parents and let them know, they said to call his father, so I did. He seemed upset- makes sense, but if he forgets everything, then not only will the whole team be mentaly fucked, it already happened, but we’ll be financially fucked too. And I don’t want to lose such a good student like Tsukishima, he’s basically already family. 

“We don’t know, we will have to see when he wakes up, but the thing is. From that crash it either was a little bit of memory loss- which would probably be the last three months. Or something major which he’ll probably forget about everything,” The doctor droned, seemingly unphased about the whole ordeal. 

“I had heard that you’re here with a team, I would suggest they all visit before he wakes up rather than after, we don’t want to stress him out too much when he awakes.” 

“O-okay, thank you,” Tadeka croaked, “We will visit tomorrow.”

“Very well then,” the doctor sighed, “have a nice day,” they said and then turned away leaving the two lost. Ukai and Tadeka walked out of the hospital and grabbed a taxi back to the Inn.

.  
.  
.  
“What are we going to do?” Tadeka whispered as he then cried, silently.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Inn

After checking in they walked to their rooms, Nekoma followed Karasuno. It was traumatizing, they needed support from each other. When they got to their room the silence broke, Hinata had fallen down and sobbed, grabbing blankets and balling up, and some other first years joined them. Nishinoya had grabbed on and dragged Asahi, having him cradle him in a hug. Yamaguchi had fallen asleep after the large amount of crying and physical stress.

Kuroo and Daichi grabbed some futons and placed the two next to each other. Kenma had instinctively reached out and grabbed onto Yamaguchi, curling into each other. Daichi draped over a blanket as kuroo took off their shoes.

The two Captains then walked over to the other third years, forming a small circle of reassurance.  
The Room was mostly filled with sounds of hiccups, crying, and just quiet hushed voices. Trying to comfort each other. The teens sat there for hours, sitting in the silence of agony and pain.

“Hey,” Sugawara whimpered, the others slowly shifting to turn to the silver haired boy.

“Do, do you remember what he said?” he paused, taking a deep breath, “that one time, when we were in that practice match.”

“Ye-yeah,” Daichi stammered, “the one with Nekoma?” The room had gone quiet, all attention on Sugawara, not just the third years.

“I remember,” Suga laughed bitterly, “I remember him getting really into it- Even though we were losing.” Suga sighed looking up at the ceiling. “We were losing hope, on the court. A-and,” He let out another shaky breath, attempting to regain composure. “He had said,-”

~ ~

“Come On!” Tsukishima yelled, whipping his head back around. Glaring at his teammates, “this isn’t any of you ya’know! Why are you looking so down!” Everyone prickled up at this statement, even Nekoma. “So what if we lose, yeah its not the end of the world, its volleyball goddamn it! But we learn, we evolve from our mistakes! I don’t understand your motives. But what I do understand is that We. Are. A. Team!” he put punctuation on each of those words, his glare getting icier by the second. “So pick up your heads and face our opponent, And act like a one” He snarled, whipping his head back around.

~ ~

“He said those words, and hell, he was pretty god damn cool,” Suga confessed. He looked back down and at everyone, they all were looking at him. All of them in different states of sadness.

A soft knock sounded on the door, most of them turned, some just sitting there, almost as if they were paused. It was Coach Nekomata, Tadeka, and Coach Ukai. Once they all filled in, They looked around.

“Can someone please wake up Yamaguchi and Kozume,” Tadeka was the first one to speak, breaking the somber silence.

“Sure,” Inouka breathed, barely audible, but currently it seemed as if it were a loud cry. He detached himself from Shibayama and softly padded over to the two. He knelt and softly nudged Kenma’s shoulder, waking him up. 

Kuroo stood up and walked over to Inouka and the other two gently helping Kenma up as Inouka woke up Yamaguchi.

“Okay, now that everyones’ awake,” Tadeka continued, “Let's all sit down in a circle.” He said as calmly as he could, right now he needed to seem strong, just for this small sliver of time. He needs to be calm.

The boys all gathered in a circle, facing their coaches. Yamaguchi was pressed against Ennoshita, trembling. His eyes were glazed over, and he just looked… Dead.

“How bad is it,” Yamaguchi asked, drawing the question that no one wanted to utter.  
He saw Ukai grimace, and then meet his gaze. 

“Before I tell you, I need you all to take a deep breath,” Ukai said, his voice masking any emotion he had over the event. The teens obliged, taking in a shaky breath of air, then exhaling. “He’s alive.”

An enormous amount of tension dropped in the room. “Is he Awake!” Hinata asked quickly, his face a picture of hopefulness.

“N-no, but they think he should be in a couple days,” Tadeka stammered, “Anyone who wants to see him, you can come tomorrow with me.” He looked around, he expected to see some anger, mostly sadness and despair- but he didn’t expect to see determination.

“I’m going for a walk,” Kageyama said, getting up and separating himself from the rest. He walked towards the door, lacing up his shoes then left. Some others got up and either went to the bathroom, separated themselves or just followed the same action as Kageyama.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone ended up wanting to see the tall blond, they had gotten onto the bus. Yamaguchi had gone out late last night with Kenma to get flowers. Kenma had apologized several times to Yamaguchi thinking that the accident was his fault. Yamaguchi forgave him every time along with trying to convince Kozume that it wasn’t his fault. They had gotten lavender trimmed calla lilies- it was Kei’s favorite flower.

When they arrived at the hospital they had to split into groups. The first group was most of Nekoma excluding Kuroo, Lev, and Kenma. They walked into the room, even though they didn’t really know him they had met him when he would occasionally visit Kuroo or Lev.  
They stayed there for around fifteen minutes, watching the steady rise and fall. Tsukishima was adorned in bandages. He had some raps snuggly around his head, not a lot though. He also had a cropped baby blue shirt where they could see the bandages around his torso. Lastly he had the drip and some other machines attached to him to regulate his breathing, blood pressure, and other necessities. 

Once they left they saw the second group ready to go. It was most of Karasuno excluding Yamaguchi, Sugawara, and Sawamura. After all the last group would be staying till the end of visiting hours.

Hinata was the first to get into Kei’s hospital room, seeing his friend asleep brought a bittersweet smile to his face. “Hey Tsukki!” he exclaimed, quiet. The others gaining the same hurtful facade.

“You’ve always been so cool,” He mumbled a slight out showing in his voice. Hinata continued, “I don’t want to say it- but, you’ve always been cool.” His eyes squinting at the edges, tears brimming his ginger eyelashes. Hinata brought up his hands to wipe them away.

“You’re right,” Tanaka had a hand on the ginger’s shoulder as the rest of them filed in. “Despite being a sassy princess, you’re pretty cool.”

The rest of the time had consisted of them either holding Tsukishima's hand and talking about the good memories, or them just standing in the room, listening to the slow buzz and beep of his heart beat.

(okay I’ma do some POV yayyyyyy, suffering and inner turmoil!!!!)

Kuroo’s POV

Once I saw the second group file out I felt a mix of emotions, scared, excited, nervous. God I don’t know anymore- I just want to see him. 

Even I myself can admit it, I’ve been pining. I’ve been pining over the way he schrunches his nose up and squints his eyes when he’s frustrated. I’ve been pining about the way the soft golden curls of his hair adorn his face, how they are messier when he wakes up. I’ve been pining about the way his footsteps are so soft and delicate, how he walks around almost like a deer. Hesitantly, distant, but still so graceful.

Yamaguchi got up and out of his seat next to me, I saw him hold out his hand for Kenma, how endearing and pick up the flowers. I got up with the others joining Lev, Kenma, Sugawara, and Yamaguchi. We had all planned on staying till the last minute of visiting hours ending, then to be picked up by our coaches.

We all walked over, in a faster gate of walking, the kind that blows a bit of your hair back. Making it brush and tickle your face. Yamaguchi was the first one in the room, it made sense, he knew Tsukki’ for the longest amount of time. Acknowledging that made my heart give me a little pang, Seriously Tetsurou, don’t get jealous over his friend.

Once I was in my heart stopped, not in the romantic way of, “omg you’re beautiful”. Not the one that a second later would make your heart beat in excitement. But the way of, “oh no”, this one was something that hurt.

He laid lifeless, excluding the fact that his chest rose and fell slowly. The event of yesterday flashed before his eyes. The running, reaching begging to get to the two, and then the hit. He shuddered, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey Tsukki,” He heard Yamaguchi stammer, “M-me and Kozume got you flowers, your favorite.” He had tilted his head in the direction of his friend. He had grabbed a vase and had started to fill it with fresh water. “You know, the Calla lilies, Kozume picked them,” he turned away as the others sat down on the chairs the hospital provided.

I decided to stand next to Kenma. He had pulled over a chair beside the bed, and grasped onto Tsukki’s hand. I saw small tears fall down his face, behind the bleached hair, head tilted towards the ground.

“He has a great eye, I didn’t even tell him they were your favorite,” Yamaguchi continued still facing away. No one was looking at Tsukishima, not even me. We didn’t want to face the fact, or reality. I guess that also works, but god damn it, this hurt.

“Thats nice…” I heard a weak voice say, I whipped my head up looking at the bed. It wasn’t Kenma’s voice I could tell that from anywhere. It was Tsukishima.

He was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, not the best but I hope that some people could leave thoughts on this, and the people who did last chapter. Thank you, It really inspired me. Btw I tried to make this chapter longer. Love ya’ll and have a good day/night and stay safe!  
> -Tokikoyo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope you somewhat enjoyed this! I would love like adore some opinion on this, what I can fix and if I should continue it or not! Sorry if you didn’t like this at all, but anyways hope you all have a great Day/Night, and stay safe!  
> -Toki


End file.
